Las agradables sorpresas del cumpleaños de Sakura
by Noir Fox
Summary: Perspectiva de Naruto sobre lo que ocurre antes del cumpleaños numero 19 de la peli rosa y cuanto había esperado eso y con su respectiva sorpresa  ,NO LEMON


¿Porque? Esa era la pregunta que Naruto Uzumaki se hacia, por que en ese preciso día se daba cuenta de que su Sakura-chan tenia mas de un pretendiente.

Todo comenzó hace 8 días, ella salió a pasear, estaba feliz pues pronto seria su cumpleaños, estaba hermosamente arreglada, ropa sencilla pero a ella todo la hacia ver sublime, habían salido al parque, solo quería pasear con su mejor amigo y luego ambos irían con los demás al cine.

Todo fue genial asta entonces en el parque, habían comido unos helados y ella al saborear su bola sabor chicle algo se le había pasado a la nariz, ambos sonrieron y le quito cuidadosamente el helado de la cara. Ese día tenia planeado decirle a Sakura-chan lo que sentía por ella, nada se le interpondría, estaba seguro que Sakura no tenía más pretendientes, aunque consideraba eso imposible ya que Sakura para él era la criatura más hermosa que cualquier ser vivo pudiera ver.

Su cabello rosado y corto sobre los hombros, antes fue largo pero al entrar a la secundaria lo corto, antes su pelo le parecía bonito y se entristeció al verlo corto pero con eso se resalto mas su cara de facciones delicadas y suaves, entonces; aunque no fuera posible le gusto mas aun. Aunque Sakura pudiera ser a veces algo enojona y mala con el por muy masoquista que sonara eso le agradaba, ella era un mujer con carácter, que no tenia miedo de decirle en la cara que clase de estupidez estaba cometiendo y gracias a eso se había ahorrado varios problemas en la vida.

Mas de una vez cuando era chico no había vacilado en gritarle sus sentimientos a la cara; literalmente, pero ahora pensaba ser algo mas sutil.

Ya habían llegado al cine donde los esperaban los amigos de la peli rosa, como siempre Naruto les sonrió pero al abrir los ojos una extraña mueca de molestia se observo en su rostro… ¿porque demonios Sasuke miraba así a Sakura, a **su** Sakura-chan?

Naruto paso toda esa velada en el cine nervioso, no le había tocado el asiento junto a Sakura y casi no podía verla, estaba 2 puestos por debajo de él , gracias a kami que tenia esa cabellera de color tan particular o la hubiera perdido. No le importaría si a su lado hubieran estado Ino o Hinata; por algún motivo todas ella se encontraban estudiando para algún examen de ingreso a la universidad y no pudieron ir, pero le había tocado con nada mas y nada menos que su rival, ¡Sasuke-teme Uchiha!.

Para nadie era un secreto que Sakura había estado enamorada de ese cretino amigo suyo, fueron novios por un tiempo pero el Uchiha solo jugo con ella, él fue quien consoló las lagrimas de su ángel de ojos verde aguamarina cuando vio a Sasuke con Karin, por suerte para el Sakura era una chica lista y supo alejarse del amor dañino del teme.

Pero ahora era ese imbécil quien venia hacia ella, oh las vueltas que da la vida, si no fuera por que conocía que ese Uchiha jugaba sucio le parecería irónica la situación. Le daba unas esporádicas sonrisas a Sakura, fingía no darse cuenta cuando rozaba su mano para agarrar palomitas, e incluso utilizo el viejo truco del bostezo para pasar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Ok eso fue demasiado para su inestable auto control, arrojo sus palomitas; que usualmente mesclaba con cualquier otra cantidad de dulces, sobre Sasuke. El moreno se giro sorprendió y molesto, Naruto le sonrió con superioridad.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron, no era necesario decir que debían hablar, cuando ya estuvieron otra ves en el pasillo iluminado Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa, todo el pelo de Sasuke estaba lleno de restos de comida y gomitas, aunque el moreno solo lo veía con profundo odio.

-¿porque as echo eso dobe? Estaba apunto de besar a Sakura – dijo bastante irritado quitando los restos de palomitas de su cabello.

Eso solo logro quitarle por completo el buen humor a Naruto quien apretó los puños y dijo – teme… ¿esta ves vas enserio o solo jugaras con ella?-

El peli negro sonrió con soberbia – ella no me interesaba demasiado, ahora solo quiero probar, se ha vuelto mas hermosa tras estos años y…- no pudo terminar cuando uno de los puños del rubio golpeo directo contra su barbilla.

Lo miro desde el suelo sorprendido, Naruto estaba realmente furioso incluso tanto que esa vena en su sien se marcaba haciéndole ver los ojos rojos, cuando el rubio se ponía así era que el infierno se había desatado dentro de él.

Lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa – ahora otra pregunta ¿te vas a alejar para siempre asqueroso insecto de **mi** Sakura-chan verdad? No permitiré que ningún gusano aprovechado y ruin le vuelva a hacer daño – la rabia dentro de el fluía incontrolable, toda clase de torturas se le ocurrieron si la respuesta de Sasuke era incorrecta.

Por primera ves Sasuke Uchiha tenia verdadero pavor de Naruto, ese dobe le estaba amenazando por una chica, aunque el no ignoraba los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura pero aun así se había atrevido a hablar así de ella – Ump esta bien Naruto- dijo con desgana ocultando su propio orgullo machacado.

Sin darse cuenta ya la película había terminado y todo el mundo estaba saliendo, los demás chicos hacia rato se habían ido y ellos como un par de idiotas habían sido observados todo el tiempo por la peli rosa.

Naruto ahora en ves de matar a Sasuke deseó estar 4 metros bajo tierra, su cara no podía estar mas colorada ni el sentirse mas idiota, mantuvo la vista en el piso en todo momento, no tenia ahora la confianza necesaria para mirarla a la cara, con la cabeza gacha pudo ver sus pequeños zapatitos blancos llegar frente al Uchiha, se temió lo peor.

Pero sus dudas fueron totalmente disipadas por el maravilloso eco de una cachetada, ¿Sakura había abofeteado a Sasuke?.

Si se hubiera podido poner precio a la expresión del Uchiha en ese momento hubiera sido invaluable, aquella mocosa llorona que vivía pendiente de él ahora le recriminaba en cara todos y cada uno de sus abusos para con ella, sintiéndose abochornado salió de ahí rápido, con el orgullo en un puño y el desconcierto en el rostro.

Ahora lo que esperaba el rubio era su turno de ser golpeado pero eso nunca llego, abrió los ojos con algo de miedo; si aquella mujer a veces le daba miedo, pero solo encontró una sonriente sonrisa algo sonrojada en las mejillas y al verlo abrir los ojos se abalanzo a él besándolo. Ok eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero no le dio más vueltas y correspondió el beso, ella era todo y mucho más de lo que había imaginado para un beso, como si siempre hubieron buscado ambos aquellos labios en otras personas, acomodo sus manos en la pequeña cintura de muñeca de Sakura mientras ella colaba sus manos entres la hebras rubias de él. Cuando el momento de separarse llego ella le dijo.

-Naruto creo que eh sido una tonta – dijo sonrojada tomándole la mano.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- inquirió el

Le dio otra beso pero el la mejilla susurrando – por que tuve que esperar casi 19 años para darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de cierto rubio despistado que a sido mi amigo de toda la vida, ¿fui algo tonta no crees? -

El sonrió y comenzó a caminara su lado – creo que yo también lo fui, nunca le dije a cierta muñequita de pelo rosa lo mucho que me gustaba –

Con eso ambos sonrieron dándose otro beso más dulce y corto comparado con el anterior pero no menos cargado de sentimientos…

Je bueno esa era la clase de sorpresas que siempre traía su Sakura-chan, en especial en esos días, quizás las cosas se pondrían mas interesantes de aquí a su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de alguien especial traía consigo cosas especiales.


End file.
